


Scrambled Eggs

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anonymous Sex, Breaking and Entering, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasms, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Frottage, I'm so sorry for this, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Roughness, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six men break into Eggs Benedict's house for some dirty fun. Sexcapades ensue.





	1. Route 69 (Jeremy Fitzgerald)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Jeremy. He's in and out of the Fnaf fandom, and we discussed this one Saturday night. One thing let to another and...this happened.
> 
> It was originally posted on my tumblr, but I decided to move it here. Let's get this show on the road.
> 
> Follow my friend Jeremy on his blogs Ask-the-fnaf-nightguards and created-by-the-creator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing that Eggs registered was that he couldn’t see. Not because it was too dark in his room, but due to the fact that there was something soft and silky wrapped around his head and impairing his vision. The second thing that registered to him was that he was spread eagle, arms and legs weighed down and preventing movement. Eggs wanted to believe that it was sleep paralysis, if it weren’t for the third thing that registered to him: The overwhelming feeling that he was not alone.

“So. This is Mr…?”

“The computer over there must be glitched or something, but it says his name is Eggs Benedict. Interesting name.” 

“Mmm, I wonder if he tastes as delicious as his name~”

“You would be okay with breaking into someone’s house for a good fucking. I still can’t believe I let you convince me that this was a good idea.” 

“Don’t knock it til you try it. Lighten up, it’ll be fun.” 

“Tch. Let’s just hope this guy thinks so too.” 

“Are the bindings really necessary?”

“Well, if you want to get punched in the face when he wakes up, go right ahead.” 

“I’m starting to have second thoughts on this.” 

“I dunno. This could turn out to be kinda fun. ”

“Really? You of all people.”

“Please don’t be influenced by this lunatic.” 

“That’s the spirit! Now, why don’t you help me with the blindfold? And since I’m such a generous friend, you can have first shot at him~”

—————————————————————————————————

The first thing that Eggs registered was that he couldn’t see. Not because it was too dark in his room, but due to the fact that there was something soft and silky wrapped around his head and impairing his vision. The second thing that registered to him was that he was spread eagle, arms and legs weighed down and preventing movement. Eggs wanted to believe that it was sleep paralysis, if it weren’t for the third thing that registered to him: The overwhelming feeling that he was not alone.

“O-Oh! Eggsy, you’re awake!” a soft voice remarked, breaking the silence. It sounded young and distinctly masculine. “I was worried for a moment there.” the mystery male continued, seemingly oblivious to the fact the he had someone tied down to their own bed. “That’s not my actual name, you know.” Eggs replied, absently wondering why he was striking up conversation with his captor. The mystery male let out an airy laugh. “I know that. It would be really weird if it was Eggs Benedict. But the nickname Eggsy sounds really cute, so that’s what I’m calling you.” Eggs didn’t say anything for a moment, but wanting to see what he was getting into, he asked slowly, “…Where am I?” There was a small shuffling sound, and Eggs could hear the carpeted patter of bare feet walking over to the bed. The mattress dipped as the mystery male sat on the edge of the bed. “Don’t worry! You’re still at home.” he replied, voice calm. But there was a hint of excitement there that had Eggs cautious. “I’m not here to hurt you or anything.”

Eggs decided that it wouldn’t hurt humor his unexpected guest with conversation. He was curious to know of the mystery male’s intentions. And maybe it’ll give him some time to figure a way out of this.“If that’s the case, then why am I tied up and blindfolded?” Eggs asked, tugging at his binds. Whoever tied them must be an expert at it. “Um…safety precaution?” The mystery male answered, voice rising and making it sound more like a question. “Didn’t know if you were the type to start kicking and screaming once you woke up. Better safe than sorry, right?” The mystery male added, chuckling softly. In a softer, shyer tone of voice, he murmured, “Besides, you like kinda cute like this.”

Blushing a bit at the unexpected compliment, Eggs figured he might as well bite the bullet if his captor was (supposedly) this friendly. “Hey, um. Do you mind telling me you name?” Eggs asked. He quickly added, “I promise I won’t call the cops or anything.” The male winced softly. “Oh! Sorry, Eggsy. Even if that was the case, I can’t really do that right now. Kinda goes against the plan here.” the male answered in a somewhat helpless tone. Eggs paused, confused and slightly miffed, but continued after a moment. “…Alright. Whoever you are, you seem like a really cool person and all, but I need to know. What exactly are you going to do with me?” There was silence for awhile, save for the soft breathing from the male. After what seemed like forever, the mattress shifted once again. Something soft and warm brushed against Eggs thigh, before shifting and settling on his chest. Eggs soon realized that the male was sitting with his back facing him, ass on Egg’s chest. Eggs would’ve made a noise of protest, but whatever he was going to say died in his throat at the feeling of warm puffs of breath on his crotch. “You and I,” the male began, voice taking on a coy purr. “Have a lot in common. I used to work with animatronics myself before Fazbear’s shut down.” Nimble fingers tugged at the waistband of Egg’s briefs, tenderly wrapping themselves around his member.

Eggs choked on a moan as the male continued. “I-well, my friends and I, have been interested in you for awhile. We wanted to see what the new guy at Circus Baby’s had to offer. You being this adorable made us want to get to know you even more.” Eggs twitched as the male’s lips pressed softly against the base of his slowly hardening cock. “Ah! Y-You don’t say…” he panted. The male didn’t directly respond, merely pressing soft kisses to the tip of the hardened flesh. Eggs was content to let him do as he pleased when he suddenly pulled away. “I’m sorry, Eggsy, but this is driving me crazy.” the male breathed, a hint of neediness in his voice. There was movement above Eggs, and a soft, slick noise. Then, something solid and plastic made clattering noise as it fell onto the floor. “Mnn, thank goodness~” the male sighed, and the next thing Eggs knew, he was facing the male nose to ass.

“Eggsy. Do you…that is,” he stammered, his previous boldness fading. “I had a toy, so I’m already prepped, so, if you don’t mind…?” Under any normal circumstances, he would’ve been taken aback, but Eggs felt dizzy from the blood simultaneously rushing to his face and his groin. “I’ve, uh. Watched videos about this, but..um.” Now it was Egg’s turn to stutter. “I’ve…never actually used my mouth for this sort of thing before.” Eggs finished. He could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Chuckling softly, the male cooed, “It’s okay. Just take it slow, alright? Start by licking around the ring and work from there.” Craning his neck a bit, Eggs gently prodded his tongue between his mystery lover’s asscheeks. “Oh!” he gasped, rocking back against the wet appendage. Emboldened by the reaction, Eggs continued his ministrations, pressing his tongue harder against the ring of muscle before it pushed in. “Ngh! Y-Yes! Just like that, Eggsy.” the mystery male whimpered. “J-Just a little deeper, but fuck, keep doing that~” with those words of encouragement, the mystery male leaned forward, going back to his previous task.

Velvety warmth enveloped Egg’s cock, an eager tongue pressing into his slit. Nothing except for the soft, wet sounds of spit and skin on skin filled the room. The mystery male had more than half of Egg’s cock down his throat, moaning unashamedly as he sucked him slowly. He paid special attention to what wrung out reactions. Grazing his teeth against Egg’s underside after every other bob of his head seemed to be highly favored. Eggs was enjoying himself as well, trills of arousal shooting down his spine when his anonymous lover clamped down on his tongue when his prostate was stimulated. Eggs could hear the moist ‘shlck’ noises of him jerking himself off, his hips stuttering as his orgasm neared. The mystery male pulled off of Eggs with a wet ‘pop’, panting harshly and continuing to jerk Eggs off as profanities and praises poured out of him like a waterfall.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, so good! Hnn~yes…S-Shit, don’t stop~” he mewled, shoving his ass in Egg’s face with needy abandon. Eggs eagerly did as told, suckling on the male’s hole. He could feel his own orgasm bubbling, so fucking close to the edge. With one last bite to his mystery lover’s ass cheek, Eggs came with a groan, pushing his tongue as deep as it could go. “Mngh! E-Eggsy~…‘M gonna-!” the male keened, milking Eggs through his orgasm. It wasn’t long before his own crashed down on him, grinding against Egg’s mouth as shocks of pleasure coursed through him. “Uhn…Jesus~” he groaned once he calmed down, body still twitching with aftershocks. The male moved off of Eggs, maneuvering to lay next to him as he caught his breath.

“That was…interesting.” Eggs said after a few breathless moments. The mystery male let out a satisfied giggle, tilting Egg’s head to kiss him softly. Eggs reciprocated, enjoying the faint taste of lemon as his tongue tangled with the mystery male’s. When they broke apart, the male sat up on the bed. “Let me get these bindings off of you, yeah? Your arms must be super sore.” Egg’s right arm was free, then his left. The mystery male then undid his legs. Eggs rubbed at his wrists, grateful to have proper blood flow to his limbs. He reached behind his head when his anonymous lover grabbed his wrist.

“Ah, I’m afraid the blindfold has to stay on. The others don’t want to show themselves to you until we’ve all had a turn.” Egg’s eyes widened behind the blindfold, his traitorous cock twitching to life again. “Are you serious?” he choked out. “You thought I was alone in this?” the male asked, and the tone indicated he really meant it. He leaned in to kiss Egg’s nose, some sort of apology for what he’s putting him through. “Don’t worry. The next guy is really sweet! The others won’t hurt you.” the male reassured him. He paused for a minute before adding, “Well, the last two might. Unintentionally though. You’re in for a very fun night.”

Before Eggs could say anything, the creak of his bedroom door was heard. “I hate to cut this short, Eggsy, but as I said, the others want to have a go at you.” the male hummed. And with a chipper “You’re in good hands!” the mystery male left, leaving Eggs to internally panic and wonder what exactly he got himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone take my computer away from me.
> 
> In all honesty though, this was actually pretty fun to write.
> 
> Leave your comments below! Next up is our dear Fritz~


	2. Grind On Me (Fritz Smith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggs rubbed at his thigh, the skin now tender from him pinching it. “This can’t be real.” he muttered under his breath. The fabric around his head acting as a blindfold proved otherwise. Eggs wondered why he still had it on. Perhaps there was some inquisitive part of him that wanted to see where this led to? Or maybe he just got off on being fucked while blindfolded? Either way, and though the thought bruised his confidence, there was no way random strangers would come into his house just to have sex with him, right?

“Judging by the jello legs, I assume you had fun?”

“Mmn, as sweet and gentle as I hoped he would be~ First time he’s ever eaten anyone out, too.”

“Oh, now that is precious.”

“I can’t wait to have my turn with him.”

“Well, too bad. You’ll have to wait like the rest of us.”

“I’m still surprised he’s even consenting to this.”

“Yeah. This all still feels pretty…illegal.”

“Well, you won’t be feeling that for long!”

“It’s your turn now~”

“Wait, huh? Hold on!”

“Nope! C’mon, you’re too tense. Eggsy will take good care of you, I promise.”

—————————————————————————————————-

Eggs rubbed at his thigh, the skin now tender from him pinching it. “This can’t be real.” he muttered under his breath. The fabric around his head acting as a blindfold proved otherwise. Eggs wondered why he still had it on. Perhaps there was some inquisitive part of him that wanted to see where this led to? Or maybe he just got off on being fucked while blindfolded? Either way, and though the thought bruised his confidence, there was no way random strangers would come into his house just to have sex with him, right?

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, Eggs startled as the door of his bedroom creaked open again. There was a grunt and clumsy footsteps, indicating that someone was pushed into the room. “H-Hey, wait!” a voice yelped. Like the previous person, it belonged to someone masculine. There were some soft snickering in the background, and the door closed as quickly as it opened. Whoever was now in the room with Eggs began banging on the door, too preoccupied to pay him any mind.

“C’mon, guys! This seriously isn’t funny!” the new guy called out, a slightly irritated edge in his voice. When no one responded, he sighed, quietly muttering under his breath. It was silent for a few moments, before Eggs decided to make the first move. He let out a bashful, “Um…Hi.” wincing internally at how his voice broke. The new guy let out a heavy sigh. “…Hey.” he responded, exasperation in his voice.

Eggs was then reminded of what the previous guy had said. Cheeks burning he managed to stutter out, “So. You, uh. Wanted to…with me?” The other male cleared his throat. “Yeah…Eggsy, right? About that.” he drawled awkwardly, padding over to the bed. “I’m…not exactly a pro at seducing people like the others are.” He paused in his movements, the soft rustling of the carpet floor as the new guy shuffled his feet. “And now I’m spilling my social handicaps to a complete stranger. Great.” The new guy let out another heavy sigh, and slowly, tensely, climbed onto the bed and sitting next to Eggs. “…Sorry.” he muttered, his voice muffled from what Eggs could assume was his arm.

“It’s…It’s okay,” Eggs replied, not sure if he was referring to the new guy or the situation in general. “I mean, even if we don’t…you know. There are other ways to get to know each other.” He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks burning as he added with an awkward laugh, “And besides. This is kinda an upgrade from spending my evenings watching cheesy soap operas.” The other male snorted at that. “Heh. I suppose you’re right.” he hummed. He then fell silent. Most likely in thought, Eggs assumed. After a while, the mattress creaked as the new guy shifted to his side. A hand gently cupped Egg’s face, and he could feel the other male’s warm breath ghosting his lips. “You’re…perfectly okay with this?” he asked softly. “I mean, like I said. I’m not good at this sort of thing…but go big or go home, right?” There was anxiousness and excitement evident in his tone, and Eggs could already feel his blood pumping. Dream or reality, Eggs decided that he would enjoy it while it lasted. And he’d make sure this guy did too.

Shifting to his side as well, Eggs leaned forward, capturing the other male’s lips in a quick kiss, chuckling at the startled noise he made. “That’s right. Though we still don’t have to go all the way if you aren’t comfortable,” Eggs murmured against his lips. His leg brushed against the new guy’s soft stomach, rubbing at his clothed crotch. Eggs relished the new guy’s soft gasp, and the enthusiastic buck of his hips. “This is good too.” The new guy let out a breathy laugh. “So what? We’re just gonna make out and grind on each other?” Eggs merely hummed, answering him by grabbing his hips, rolling over and pulling him into his lap. Surprised yelps morphed into heated mewls. Plush thighs were on either side of Egg’s waist, and the new guy’s clothed member was now semi erect.

“If that’s fine with you,” Eggs chuckled lowly. He rolled his hips upwards, his fingers tracing at the waistband of the new guy’s underwear. “Ah! D-Definitely fine with me,” the other male panted. He made quick work of pulling down his underwear, moaning softly when his free and fully erect cock rubbed against Egg’s. After a few tries, they found a rhythm, Eggs pushing up when the other pressed down. Precum was beginning to seep from both of their members, and they let out appreciative moans when the new guy grasped them both in one firm grip.

“F-Fuck, this is better than I thought~” Eggs groaned. Warmth pooled in his belly, pleasure burning his veins. “Y-Yeah…Sh-Shit keep doing that~” The new guy breathed in agreement. His hips meshed perfectly with Eggs, low whimpers spilling past his lips when Eggs squeezed his thighs hard enough. “E-Eggsy~ More, please…” And who was Eggs to deny such a lovely request? Eggs paused in his groping, blindly reaching out to his bedside drawer. Pulling it open, he found the small bottle of lube within it. “This okay?” he asked softly. He didn’t want the new guy to clam up if he was uncomfortable.

Though he couldn’t see, Eggs could tell the new guy was flushed all over at the implication, stammering out an awkward but eager, “Y-Yeah. That’s…yeah.” The new guy leaned forward, pressing his chest against Egg’s. “Please,” he breathed, the soft whine in his voice making Eggs shiver. “I want…I want you to make me feel good.” Groaning lowly in his throat, Eggs made quick work in completely removing the other male’s underwear. Once the item of clothing was removed, Eggs placed a hand to the back of the new guy’s neck, pulling him closer as their lips meshed together. Eggs gently pressed a finger in between the new guy’s cheeks, rubbing at the taut ring of flesh. “I’m gonna put one in now, mmkay?” Eggs murmured. He received a shaky hum as a response. Exhaling softly, Eggs slowly pushed the tip of his finger inside of the new guy. “Hnn!” the new guy keened, shoulders trembling. “Easy…” Eggs crooned, working the finger in deeper. A second finger soon joined in, and the other male sighed at the increasing fullness. Taking that as a sign to continue, Eggs gently scissored the protruding digits, his blood rushing south when he curled them into that particular spot, the other male letting out a broken whimper.

Two fingers then moved to three, the other male steadily making noises and squirming. He went back to stroking the both of them off with renewed vigor, panting heavily at the onslaught of sensations. “D-Don’t stop!” the other male whined, hips bucking. Eggs leaned forward, littering his new lover’s neck with soft nips and kisses as he moved his fingers faster. “Fuck, you sound amazing. Bet you’re close, huh?” Eggs mumbled, thrusting his fingers faster. He wasn’t the only one.

The other male’s back arched with a soft cry, cock throbbing and leaking precum against Egg’s as his movement’s became erratic. “Close…’M close~” he gasped, words slurring slightly. “Then cum for me,” Eggs breathed, voice ragged and low. And cum the other male did, crashing their lips together as white hot pleasure enveloped him. Eggs reciprocated the kiss, muffling the other male’s whimpers and his own low groan as he too tipped over the edge.

The both of them pulled apart to catch their breath, sweaty, sticky, and exhausted. “Mnn…Amazing…” the new guy sighed, Eggs letting out an amused huff at the dazed tone of voice. “You think so?” The new guy shifted, rolling over to lay on his back. “Trust me. That was probably the best of the few orgasms I’ve had.” he commended, adding with a playful cheek poke. “You even made my glasses fog up.”

Smiling softly, Eggs wrapped an arm around the other male’s waist. Though he couldn’t really tell from their previous position, the new guy was very soft and warm. “Glad I could make you feel good.” Eggs murmured, a soft yawn escaping him as he nuzzled into the other male’s neck. His eyes were already beginning to close when the new guy murmured,“Get as much rest as you can, Eggs. It’ll only get more intense from here.” The second mystery male removed Egg’s arm from his waist, moving around the room to find his discarded underwear. Eggs was already snoring softly when the second mystery male made to leave, his parting words of “I hope he likes threesomes.” unheard and lingering in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End my suffering...
> 
> This chapter was inspired by Pretty Ricky's most recognizable song (at least I think so), Grind On Me.
> 
> leave your comments below! Next up: two's company three's a crowd.


	3. Three's a Crowd (Boss and Phone Guy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a rustling noise, more shifting on the bed, and then it stopped. “Aren’t you going let me eat?” Eggs asked after a moment. “I would.” said Boss, and there was a teasing tone to it that Eggs felt uneasy about. “But this particular food can get a bit messy.” Eggs huffed, rolling his eyes behind the blindfold. “Oh, please. How messy can it be?”
> 
> His question was met with silence. Suddenly, Eggs yelped as he was maneuvered onto all fours. Eggs opened his mouth to protest, but instead gasped when something warm, sticky, and extremely phallic rubbed against his lips.

“Wow, well don’t you look satisfied~”

“S-Shut up! No one asked for your input!”

“But he does have a point. Your skin is glowing.”

“Why do I even hang out with you guys…”

“So! Who’s going next?”

“I believe it’s our turn.”

“W-Wait. The two of you at once?”

“I don’t think Eggsy is ready for that yet.”

“Don’t worry. We won’t do much to him.”

“But no promises~”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eggs woke up to sound of muffled voices and the feeling of something wet on his neck. He let out a soft noise, dazedly trying to assess his situation.

“Mmn, you’re awake.” came a low, rumbling purr. The wetness on his neck returned, making the blindfolded male gasp.

“Now, now. Let him wake up a bit first, boss.” came another voice. It was smoother, lighter. “Poor thing must be very confused.”

“It really isn’t a dream,” Eggs mumbled, letting out a shaky breath as this ‘boss’ guy sank his teeth into his pulse. It was at that moment that Egg’s stomach decided to make its presence known. “Ah, I figured you’d be hungry.” the low voice, Boss asked suddenly. The bed creaked as the male shifted. “I took the liberty of getting you something to eat.”

“U-Um, thanks, I guess.” he stammered, cheeks reddening. Boss chuckled softly at his meekness. “God, you’re so cute.” he chuckled, rubbing a hand on Egg’s knee. “I kinda see why the other two took a liking to you.”

There was a rustling noise, more shifting on the bed, and then it stopped. “Aren’t you going let me eat?” Eggs asked after a moment. “I would.” said Boss, and there was a teasing tone to it that Eggs felt uneasy about. “But this particular food can get a bit messy.” Eggs huffed, rolling his eyes behind the blindfold. “Oh, please. How messy can it be?”

His question was met with silence. Suddenly, Eggs yelped as he was maneuvered onto all fours. Eggs opened his mouth to protest, but instead gasped when something warm, sticky, and extremely phallic rubbed against his lips.

“Open up~” Boss cooed, and Eggs could feel his fingers combing through his hair. “I’ll fill you up nicely~” Eggs squirmed, but Boss held him still, and Eggs refused to acknowledge the small part of him that enjoyed this kind of treatment.

Figuring that this night couldn’t possibly get any weirder, Eggs obliged. Leaning forward, he carefully took the head of the member in his mouth, suckling on the tip contemplatively. The man in front of him let out a heavy sigh, gently rolling his hips into Egg’s mouth. 

“Wow, he looks really nice with his cheeks swollen like that.” the lighter voice commented, tone breathless. There was a soft shutter sound, and Eggs could feel his heart drop. He pulled off of Boss with a wet pop, turning in the direction of the other voice. “Y-You’re taking pictures?” he asked, voice slightly rasped. Boss hummed softly, maneuvering Eggs to get back to his previous task. “Mmhm. And he’s recording it. We want to have evidence of this night, of how much of a good little plaything you were for me~” Eggs shuddered at the lewd words, chewing on his lip. 

“Don’t worry.” the recorder piped up. “We’ll give you a copy once we’re all done.” his tone shifted to coy as he added, “Now, why don’t you get back to what you were doing, hm? Boss looks impatient~.”

Swallowing thickly, Eggs resumed his previous task, Boss letting out a throaty groan of approval. He thrusted shallowly in Eggs mouth, the hand in his hair tugging rhythmically. The pleasurable tingles in his scalp made Eggs keen. Hollowing his cheeks out, Eggs took in as much of the offered length as he could, lifting a hand to stroke what he couldn’t. Boss rumbled softly, caressing Egg’s face.

“Good God, your mouth is amazing,” Boss panted. “Such an obedient little thing you are.” Eggs made a choked noise around the dick in his mouth, face flushed. He could feel his cock becoming erect, twitching between his thighs. 

“Oh, you like that?” Boss purred. “You like it when I tell you how gorgeous you look, flushed, cock twitching, and plump lips wrapped around me?” Dizzy with lust, Eggs nodded. His jaw ached a bit from overuse, precum coating his tongue and saliva dripping down his chin. His dick was dripping as well, fully erect and leaking precum.

“Mmn, yeah. You really like that.” Boss chuckled breathlessly. He thrusted himself deeper into Egg’s mouth. “You really do look gorgeous like this, Eggsy. If the others weren’t here I’d keep you all to myself.” At that moment, Eggs would’ve been perfectly fine with that. He curled his tongue over the head of Boss’s dick, stroking and squeezing the base. 

“Fuck...J-Just like that, baby.” Boss groaned, stuttering slightly. His thrusts faltered and his grip tightened in Egg’s hair, and though he had a blindfold on, Egg’s vision blurred at the edges. 

“Almost there, baby. Just a bit more.” Boss growled, and with a few more thrusts, spilled into Egg’s waiting mouth. Eggs gagged, unused to the thickness coating his throat. Nevertheless, he swallowed, some of the thick fluid dribbling down his chin.

“Such a good boy, Eggsy.” Boss murmured, panting heavily. A strong hand reached in between Egg’s thighs. Letting out a shuddery mewl, Eggs thrusted into Boss’s hand, trying to get as much friction as possible. Praises of ‘Good boy’ and ‘So pretty’ were whispered into Egg’s ear. With a hitched breath, Eggs came, Boss stroking him through his orgasm.

“Did you get all that?” Boss asked, once Eggs came down from his high. The recorder chuckled. “And then some,” was his breathy replied. He must’ve gotten himself off while recording them, Eggs surmised.

“I guess that means our time is up.” Boss sighed. Something soft and warm landed on Egg’s forehead, and he flushed when he realized that Boss had kissed him.

“Hopefully we can do this again sometime.” he murmured. With a smirk in his voice he added, “And though it’s a nice touch, perhaps without the blindfold.”

“I’d...like that.” Eggs replied, a soft smile tugged at his lips. Boss made a low, content noise in his throat. “Good.” he said, voice rumbling. Once they gathered their things, Boss and the recorder made their way out of the room.

“Oh, and FYI,” the recorder piped up. “There’s a tray of apple slices and a water bottle on your nightstand.”

Eggs shook his head. They really did keep to their word. Laying back on the bed, a slice of apple in hand, Eggs let his mind wander to who would step through the door next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! This chapter just took a while to write. I guess that's what happens when you don't touch a story for like 4 months.
> 
> Eggs was thoroughly 'fed' in this chapter wasn't he? Luckily he got actual food in the end.
> 
> This is based off of my friend Jeremy's fnaf blog, so Boss's name is Byron Brown. I figured I should clear that up.
> 
> Next up is your boy Mikey~ Leave your comments and tell me what you think should happen next.


	4. Broken In (Mike Schmidt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hush, love. I’m not gonna hurt you.” The intruder crooned, taking Egg’s bottom lip in between his teeth.
> 
> There was some shuffling around, and then the familiar sound of a cap being unscrewed. Eggs made a low noise in his throat, stammering out, “A-Are you...going to…?”
> 
> “Fuck you?” the other male finished. Something cold and wet pressed against Egg’s rear, making the blindfolded male flinch and hiss. “That’s the idea, sweetheart.”

“Wow. He really does look good sucking dick.”

“Please tell me you’ll send me a copy of this.”

“Heh, sure.”

“Alright, you’re up next.”

“Just go easy on the kid okay? I think he’s never had anyone take him before.”

“C’mon, who do you think I am?” Eggsy will have a good time with me, I assure you.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eggs turned his head to the sound of his bedroom door opening, heart racing in excitement, anxiousness, and anticipation.

A low whistle broke through the silence of the room. “Wow.” said the intruder, making his way towards the blindfolded male. “They really did a number on you, huh? Your sheets will never look the same again.”

Swallowing the bit of apple in his mouth, Eggs mumbled, “I won’t be able to look at my room the same way again either.”

The intruder chuckled. “You got a point there. If I were in the same situation, I’d never be able to stop myself from getting off every time I stepped foot in here.”

The intruder leaned down, or that’s what Eggs assumed he was doing, to press a soft, yet insistent kiss to the blindfolded male’s lips.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Eggs huffed, amused. 

“I prefer the term straightforward.” was the other male’s comeback. The bed creaked as he laid down.

“Besides, you try keeping your cool when there's a cute guy with an even cuter ass sitting in bed, blindfolded and obedient.” the other male purred. 

Eggs flushed heavily. He was about to retort, but a soft yelp escaped him when he was pushed down onto the bed.

“Hush, love. I’m not gonna hurt you.” The intruder crooned, taking Egg’s bottom lip in between his teeth.

There was some shuffling around, and then the familiar sound of a cap being unscrewed. Eggs made a low noise in his throat, stammering out, “A-Are you...going to…?”

“Fuck you?” the other male finished. Something cold and wet pressed against Egg’s rear, making the blindfolded male flinch and hiss. “That’s the idea, sweetheart.”

“O-Oh.” was Egg’s response.

“Don’t get clammy on me, now.” The other male teased, massaging the tight ring of muscle. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Eggs sighed softly. “I’ll hold you to that.” he murmured, and that was enough permission for the other male. It was relatively quiet while the other male prepped Eggs, soft pants and the slick sounds of lubricant filling the air. 

“You’ve never done this to yourself before?” the other male asked, free hand caressing Egg’s thigh and growing erection. 

“O-Once.” the blindfolded male admitted breathlessly. “But it d-didn’t really work out like I thought.”

The other male hummed, as if in deep thought. His fingers continued their task, stretching and probing deep. “And how about now? Does it feel any different?”

Eggs nodded. “But only a little bit.” he added. “He..didn’t really get h-his fingers this d-deep, though.”

At that, the other male chuckled. “Well prepare yourself sweetheart.” he sing-songed. “Because I’m gonna show you just how good your body can feel.”

The fingers inside of the blindfolded male probed deeper, eliciting soft mewls and heavy pants from him. When said fingers curled upwards, pressing up against the spot that Eggs so desperately tried to reach, he let a loud broken whine.

“See? Feels really good, doesn’t it?” the other male chuckled, firmly wrapping a hand around Egg’s member. He pressed his fingers against Egg’s prostate, relishing in the the way he squirmed and whimpered.

“God,” Eggs breathed, voice barely above a whisper. “M-More…please.”

“Ah, how can I say no to that?” the other male cooed. He picked up his pace, jerking Eggs off as he continued to stretch and stimulate him. Egg’s moans kicked up an octave, soft hiccups mixed in. Having had three previous orgasms, his nerves were practically melted, and Eggs could tell he was going to reach his peak soon. Which was why he let out a soft mewl of protest when the fingers pulled out of him. The other male shushed him, running a hand through his hair.

“Who's the impatient one now, hm?” he teased. There was a soft rustling, and a tearing noise.

“Please,” the blindfolded male whined, hips bucking. He was breathing laboriously, as if every second unfulfilled was agonizing to endure. “I gotcha, Eggsy.” the other male murmured, the bed dipping as he climbed over to kiss his soon to be lover’s forehead.

“Ready?” the other male murmured, the slick sounds of him stroking himself ringing in Egg’s ears. Eggs nodded eagerly, spreading his legs a bit wider.

The blindfolded male hissed when the blunt tip of the other male’s dick pressed against his hole, letting out a soft moan once it pushed inside. “F-Fuck,” he gasped, biting his lip.

“Sh-Shit!” the other male grunted, pausing once he was all the way in. “You alright over there?” he asked, breathless.

“Mmhm.” was Egg’s response. Heat settled in his abdomen, and the initial burn was starting to fade. 

“Okay. ‘M gonna move now.” the other male warned. Bracing both hands on either side of Egg’s head, he pulled back, and then pushed back in.

“F-Fuck,” Egg’s wheezed, this time in pleasure. He hooked his legs on either side of the other male’s waist, a silent plea for him to move faster, go deeper. 

The other male complied, groaning softly. “God, you’re so tight. So perfect.” he growled, kissing at Egg’s neck. His low moan mixed with Egg’s broken keen when he brushed against the blindfolded male’s prostate, causing him to squeeze tightly.

“Hnn~” was all Egg’s could manage to reply with, mind swimming in a fog of lust. Every movement lit his nerves in ways he never experienced before now. The onslaught of pleasure was overwhelming, building rapidly in his abdomen. “‘M close,” Eggs whimpered, nails digging into the other male’s back.

“Let go, baby.” the other male cooed, reaching down to stroke at Egg’s neglected cock. With a choked sob, Eggs tipped over the edge, legs trembling as his back arched.

“Fuck, Eggsy…” the other male groaned, stilling suddenly. His shoulders twitched as he too shared in the pleasure of orgasm.

The room was silent save for the soft panting of the two males. “...You okay?” the other male asked softly, slowly pulling out of Eggs.

Eggs made a soft noise of confirmation, shuddering softly at the slight loss of warmth. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“You’re welcome.” the other male replied. “I just wanted to do this for you before things start to get intense all of a sudden.”

“Aww, don’t make me out to be such a bad guy~!” an unfamiliar voice chided.

Eggs startled, pressing close to the other male.

“...Well, it’s not a difficult thing to do, given that you are one.” the other male huffed, rubbing a comforting hand over Egg’s shoulder. “You wound me.” the unfamiliar voice sobbed dramatically.

“Y-You’re the last one, right?” Eggs asked, stuttering slightly.

“Mmhm~” The final guy hummed in confirmation. “But certainly not least, if you know what I mean. You and I are going to have a lot of fun together, Eggsy dear.” 

“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” the other male sighed. Gathering his things, the other male pressed one last kiss to Egg’s lips.

“Watch yourself, Eggs. This guy can be pretty unpredictable. If he does anything uncomfortable to you, yell as loud as you can.”

“Oh, he’ll be yelling alright.” the final guy leered, snickering softly. “Now go on with the others. I’ve been waiting patiently for my turn all night.”

The other male reluctantly left, and the final guy closed the door.

“My, my. You’re even prettier in person!” hen chuckled, stroking at Egg’s cheek. “It’s a shame that I won’t get to have you all to myself.”

“Wh-What are you going to do with me?” Eggs asked, the other male’s warning playing in his mind.

“Nothing that you certainly won’t enjoy.” was the cryptic response, the final guy wrapping a hand around Egg’s sensitive member.

The blindfolded male hissed, hips twitching in an attempt to simultaneously get away from and move towards the overwhelming sensations. The past few rounds were finally catching up to him, and yet he still found his member twitching in an attempt to go again.

“Such stamina you have, Eggsy.” the final guy commented, rubbing his thumb over the tip. “This will definitely help things along.”

Eggs was so overwhelmed with pleasure from the handjob that he jumped when something clamped around his member. “W-What?” he stuttered, squirming frantically.

“Don’t worry, Eggsy.” the final guy cooed. “This is all part of the fun.”

“A-And what f-fun is this?” the blindfolded male pressed.

“The best kind!” was the chirped reply. “Everyone was so gentle with you, working you up to certain things and watching their boundaries...but I’m not gentle. Far from it actually.” Eggs shivered as the final guy’s voice pitched low.

“I want to push you to your limits, to see you slowly come undone from my touch.” the final guy purred. “I bet you’d look breathtaking trembling from the over-stimulation, sweating and panting and begging for me to stop.” the final guy leaned forward, whispering into Egg's ear. "I'm going to enjoy _ruining_ you."

Eggs swallowed thickly, cheeks flushing. The other male was right. This was certainly going to be intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little pain in my ass is almost done! Just one more sex chapter and the epilogue.
> 
> Oooh, Eggsy certainly bit off more than he can chew, huh? don't worry he'll be fine. Probably.
> 
> Purple guy gets his turn, so stay tuned for the next chapter! Leave your comments below and tell me what you think!


	5. Intense (Purple Guy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggs continued to struggle but couldn’t get away, searing heat pooling in his abdomen. With a gasp, he convulsed violently, arms thrashing with each wave of pleasure. 
> 
> “Oh, now that was beautiful.” the other male praised, slowing down on his movements a bit. “Think you can do it again for me?”

“We tried to stop him, but he just wouldn’t listen!”

“It was bound to happen, anyway.”

“Do you think Eggs will be okay?”

“He’s pretty strong. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“I hope.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ah! N-Ngh…” was the only intelligible thing Eggs could manage at the moment, mind fading to white with every thrust.

“Yeah, Eggsy.” a heavy breath murmured, ghosting over the shell of Egg’s ear. “You look gorgeous like this, all flushed and strung out.”

The blindfolded male gritted his teeth, frantically willing himself to keep it together. He was absolutely in no mood to deal with this.

“Aw, don’t be like that Eggsy.” the other male chuckled. “It’s not my fault that you’re fun to play with.”

Eggs felt a hand glide over his abdomen, eliciting a gasp as it wrapped firmly around his aching, bound cock. “Is this why you’re so crabby, hm?” the final guy hummed, relishing in the hiccup of Egg’s breath as he stroked it.

“T-Too much!” Eggs squealed, squirming frantically. The other male, however, didn’t show mercy. A hand gripped at Egg’s waist, his other hand rubbing a thumb over the leaking tip. “C’mon, Eggsy. You know what I want.” was all he said.

Eggs continued to struggle but couldn’t get away, searing heat pooling in his abdomen. With a gasp, he convulsed violently, arms thrashing with each wave of pleasure. 

“Oh, now that was beautiful.” the other male praised, slowing down on his movements a bit. “Think you can do it again for me?”

Eggs twitched minutely, panting harshly and trying to sort through the hazy fog in his mind. That...was certainly new. “W-Wha...?”

Before Eggs could manage to say anything more, the other male sped up to his original pace, making the blindfolded male shout as his oversensitive nerves were prodded at. Precum was a steady stream flowing from Egg’s cock, pooling copiously on his abdomen. The blindfolded male could feel it throbbing for release, eliciting breathy whines and moans from him.

The other male was rather quiet, save for the heavy panting and low grunting. His hands were touching everywhere, from playing with Egg’s hardened nipples to teasing the head of his aching member. The heat in his abdomen was building up again, Eggs raking his nails down the other male’s back in a frantic move to stop him.

“St-Stop! Too...T-Too-! I-I can’t, I-I…!” The blindfolded male sobbed, shaking his head frantically as his toes curled.

The other male shushed him, leaning down to kiss his sweaty forehead. “Shh. You can and you will. Just let it happen.”

Under the blindfold, tears welled up in Eggs eyes. The pleasure was starting to dip into pain, violent shivers running up and down his spine. With a few more well timed thrusts, Eggs submerged into ecstasy again, back arching as his nails left indents in the other male’s shoulders. This one felt longer than the last, and Eggs gulped in as much air as he could to ease his burning body.

The other male groaned, pausing in his movements. The feeling of nails digging into his skin and Eggs squeezing sporadically around him was bringing him closer to the edge. But he wasn’t done yet. Eggs whimpered, tears streaming down his face. 

A hand ran through Eggs hair, and the blindfolded male leaned into it. “You’ve been so good for me, Eggsy.” the other male cooed. “You’ve handled it all so well. I just need you to do it one more time, okay?” Eggs frantically shook his head, letting out a weak groan.

“I know you’re tired, baby. But I’m almost done. You think you can hold out until I finish?” the final guy murmured softly. “Just hold out for a little bit longer, okay?”

Eggs bit his lip, but reluctantly nodded. “O...kay.” he managed weakly. He made it this far. Might as well see it through to the very end. “Good boy.” the other male praised.

Eggs wheezed as the other male started moving again, silently thankful that his pace was a fraction slower than before. His hands scrabbled for purchase around his neck, clinging on for dear life.

“Mnn, So good for me, baby.” the other male purred. “Just looking at how you’re all fucked out and needy...ah, really gets me going.” A hand wrapped around Egg’s member, stroking it firmly. Eggs whined softly, teeth sinking into the flesh of the other male’s neck. 

The other male hissed, hips stuttering in their movements. “Ah! Almost there, baby. Just a little bit more.” With a couple more thrusts,the other male came, rocking into Eggs throughout his orgasm. A hand gently removed the restriction around Egg’s cock, and at the release of pressure, Eggs mewled, shuddering as watery cum flowed out of him. Once he had finished emptying himself, the blindfolded male’s body sagged with fatigue. Within a few seconds, Eggs passed out.  
~~~~~~~~~  
“Ugh…” Eggs groaned, slowly opening his eyes. The first thing he registered was that he could see again, dim moonlight seeping into his bedroom. He scratched at his head, racking his brain for what happened.

‘Did they really just leave after they were done?’ he mused somberly. He sighed, chastising himself for getting his hopes up. ‘Oh well, I guess. I enjoyed it while it lasted.’

He gingerly sat up in the bed, eyes closing as he stretched his aching limbs. They certainly did a number on him. 

When he opened his eyes again, something on his nightstand caught his attention. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be some sort of note. Picking up the folded piece of paper, Eggs carefully read its message.

_Our Dearest Eggs Benedict,_

_We’re sorry to have taken off like we did. We didn’t want to tip your neighbors off or anything like that. Trust us, we would’ve crammed ourselves into that tiny bed of yours if we could._

_In any case, we had a wonderful time with you last night. It was certainly something that can’t be easily forgotten._

_One day we will all meet again, Eggsy. Until then, keep us in your dreams._

_Yours truly,_

_The Fazbear Family._

Eggs blinked slowly, before letting out a soft chuckle. “I’ll be looking forward to it.” Eggs whispered. He settled back into bed again, going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This certainly took long to make.
> 
> Next up is the epilogue! Yep, this story's coming to an end.
> 
> Leave your comments, and tell me what you think!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggs shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t mind. Welcome to the neighborhood.” when the male continued to stare at him, he asked warily. “Um, can I help you?”
> 
> The male simply blinked at him before saying, “I knew it. You look much better without the blindfold.”

Since that late night incident, it continued to pop up in Egg’s mind. He could still hear their voices, could still remember how they felt on, in, against him.

He would think back on the events that night while in bed, hoping, wishing that the day they would meet again would just come already. But it was a vain effort.

It’ll be going on about a two months since that night, Eggs mused to himself as he watched his afternoon shows.Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Not to long after that, there was soft knocking at his door. Confused as to why he would have visitors, Eggs slowly made his way to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with a rather interesting sight.

A tall man, probably within his early 30s, was in Egg’s doorway. He was rather attractive at that, angular features, and dark eyes adding to his ruggedly handsome charm .

“Hi there,” Eggs mumbled awkwardly, eyes darting over the male. Leaning against the doorway, the male greeted coolly, “Sorry to bother you. My friends and I just moved right next door to you and thought we should greet our new neighbor. Hope you don’t mind.”

Eggs shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t mind. Welcome to the neighborhood.” when the male continued to stare at him, he asked warily. “Um, can I help you?”

The male simply blinked at him before saying, “I knew it. You look much better without the blindfold.”

Egg’s eyes widened in shock. He had heard similar words before. “Y-You’re…”

“Hey, Byron!” 

Both males turned towards the direction of the voice.

A young man with a mop of brown hair and the biggest green eyes Egg’s had seen jogged up to them. “Vince and Mike need help with the bed.”

The man, Byron nodded. “Alright, Jeremy. I’ll be there soon. I was just catching up with an old acquaintance of ours.”

Green eyes landed on Eggs, making him gulp nervously. “Oh, Eggsy! It’s so good to see you again.” Jeremy chirped, smiling brightly. “Once we get everything settled, do you wanna come over? We can totally catch up.”

Eggs nodded silently, and Jeremy bounded over to kiss his cheek. With a wave, he jogged back over to where he came from.

“You...all...are here?” Eggs said slowly. He could feel his heart beginning to beat in his chest.

Byron shrugged, a lopsided grin on his face. “What can I say? The guys like eggs.” he made to follow after Jeremy, when he looked back over his shoulder. “You are welcome to join us. We could use another pair of hands.” his eyes roamed over Egg’s body. “And some help to break in the bed once things are settled in.” 

Eggs sputtered, cheeks burning bright. Byron raised a brow, extending his hand for the flustered male. “Well?”

Eggs looked at the offered hand, at Byron, and back, biting his lips. He took a calming breath, and made his decision.

And that’s the story of how six men breaking into Egg’s house for sex lead to seven men sharing a bed, naked under the covers and extremely satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all fucked happily ever after.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and enjoying this story.


End file.
